vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Maw
Summary The Black Maw is a special Material automatically summoned when a summoner makes a mistake during a battle and breaks a Taboo. Their summon will be forcibly changed to the Black Maw, a vortex of pitch-black slime that opens a maw filled with countless fangs. The Black Maw will then devour the summoner. It has a summoning cost of 21 and doesn't have a sound range, but it's very unlikely to be willingly summoned due to always trying to eat the summoner. As revealed by Shiroyama Kyousuke, the Black Maw is actually one and the same with The White Queen. While the White Queen is the famous Material that everyone desires and apparently serves summoners with a smile, the Black Maw is the most hated Material that has eaten countless summoners. In fact, when summoned by Kyousuke, the vortex of black slime reveals her true form, a pitch black version of the White Queen with pure white eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The Black Maw that Swallows All (nu – lp – eu – bf – zuh – ei – jkv – iu – a – xw) Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Special Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 2, likely Type 1), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (As powerful as The White Queen) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely at least Supersonic (As powerful as the White Queen) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely much higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Can trade blows with the White Queen, who's her other equally powerful side) Stamina: Very High Range: At least several dozen meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, probably higher Weaknesses: Very arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts, and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Darkness Manipulation:' Though not a lot of details were given, as the Black Maw usually eats her summoners immediately, when fighting the White Queen she was described as using darkness to fight the White Queen's light. *'Transformation:' The Black Maw can change forms from a vortex of pitch black slime with a mouth filled with fangs to a dark version of the White Queen. *'Bypassing the Summoner's Protective Circle:' The Black Maw can ignore a summoner's protective circle to eat them. Note: As she's actually the White Queen, it's very likely she has the same powers and skills the White Queen possesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Summons Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3